


They are all fake

by Brambles



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Freundschaft, Hurt/Comfort, Spielt nach dem 74.Kapitel, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieser OS spielt direkt nach den Geschehnissen des 74.Kapitels, das heißt es sind Spoiler enthalten. Also nicht lesen, wenn ihr das Kapitel noch nicht gelesen habt. Es ist aus der Sicht von Oz geschrieben. (Schon einmal auf fanfiktion.de gepostet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are all fake

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen Oneshot habe ich schon auf fanfiktion.de gepostet. Also keine Sorge, der ist nicht geklaut :D  
> Hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung und vielleicht schreib ich ja einen weiteren bezüglich des Ende von Pandora Hearts. :D

Gilbert. Erschieß ihn.

Und schon durchbohrte die Kugel meinen Körper. Das nächste, was ich spürte, war der harte Boden, auf dem ich aufkam.  
Danach hörte ich aus weiter ferne einen herzzerreißenden Schrei. Ich kannte die Person, die schrie. Es war Alice. Einer der wichtigsten Menschen aus meinem Leben. Der Schrei ging mir durch Haut und Knochen. Er hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen, die ich jedoch kaum wahrnahm.  
Lebte ich überhaupt noch?  
Schlug mein Herz noch?  
Konnte ich überhaupt sterben, obwohl ich doch gar kein Mensch war?  
Ich fühlte nichts… da war einfach nur eine Leere.  
Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war eine Stimme.

Egal wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, ich bleibe… dein einziger und wahrer Meister.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich jetzt verbittert gelächelt, wenn ich es könnte. Ich kannte diese Stimme nämlich. Auch wenn sie ein wenig verzerrt klang. Es war die Stimme von Leo. Aber es war nicht Leo, der sprach… Es war jemand anderes. Jemand der vor 100 Jahren gelebt hatte. Es war der damalige Glen Baskerville, Oswald. Oswald, mein Namengeber…  
In Gedanken lächelte ich erneut. Derjenige, von dem ich meinen Namen hatte, hatte angeordnet mich zu töten.

Und das gerade von meinem besten Freund, der auch mein Diener war. Oder war es doch nie gewesen? Schließlich war ja nur Oswald sein Meister gewesen. War tatsächlich alles nur eine Lüge gewesen.  
Eben, als ich das meiste von meiner wahren Vergangenheit erfahren hatte, erfahren hatte, wer ich bin, da kam Gilbert. Ich dachte, er würde mich hassen. Aber nichts dergleichen.  
Er hatte mich gefragt, ob alles mit mir in Ordnung sei, ob ich verletzt sei. Und ich hatte mich bei ihm entschuldigt, wollte ihm sagen, wie leid mir es tat, was ich getan hatte, obwohl ich es nicht tun wollte. War meine Existenz also tatsächlich eine Sünde?

Da gibt es nichts, was du dein nennen kannst…

Ah… Das waren die Worte, die Jack mir hinterlassen hatte. Aber hatte er nicht noch etwas gesagt?  
Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern. Ich glaube mein Bewusstsein schwindet so langsam. Wenn ich es jetzt verliere, werde ich jemals wieder aufwachen. Wache ich aus diesem schlimmen Albtraum auf?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht… das ist die schreckliche Realität, in der ich eine Lüge lebte.

Da gibt es nichts, was du dein nennen kannst… Alles dass du erreichen wolltest, alle Menschen, die du beschützen wolltest… sie alle fallen durch deine Hände wie Sandkörner.

Das war es was Jack gesagt hatte. Und wie recht er doch hatte.  
Gilbert, den ich eigentlich für meinen besten Freund hielt, hatte mich erschossen. Obwohl ich ihm das nicht wirklich übel nahm. Als wir damals auf Zwei trafen, war ich bereit durch seine Hand zu sterben. Aber es fühlte sich nun trotzdem so an, als ob ich betrogen worden wäre.  
Aber er hatte ja schließlich nur die Befehle, seines Meister ausgeführt. Er wird sich schon sicherlich so genug Vorwürfe machen, da sollte ich ihm nicht noch mehr Probleme schaffen.  
Aber er war mir so wichtig und jetzt… es fühlt sich an, als ob alles eine Lüge war.  
Und was Break und Sharon betrifft, so weiß ich auch von diesen beiden, dass sie mich benutzt haben, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, aber damit war ich ja einverstanden. Wir haben uns gegenseitig benutzt.  
Ada… ja mein kleine Schwester, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, wird sie mich vermissen??  
Sicherlich wird Gil sie trösten.  
Und mein “Vater” ist es egal, was mit mir passiert…  
Interessiert es überhaupt jemanden, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin…  
Wen gab es da noch…

Wie könnte ich sie nur vergessen. Alice.

Deine Präsenz fühlte sich so warm an. Und für mich, warst du wichtiger als alles andere.

Für mich war Alice alles. Ohne sie wäre ich nichts. Lacie gab mir zwar einen Anfang, für den ich ihr sehr dankbar war, aber Alice machte mich zu dem, was ich war. Sie gab mir sogar einen Namen. Ich liebte sie wirklich sehr. 

Alice… Ich liebte es dein Lächeln zu sehen.

Damals warst du mir wichtiger als alles andere. Ein Leben ohne dich, könnte ich mir überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen. Und auch jetzt bist du mir immer noch wichtig. Es gibt zwar einige Menschen, die mir auch wichtig sind, aber doch gab es niemanden, der mir so wichtig war, wie du.  
Meine kostbare Alice…

Ich wollte dich beschützen… Ich wollte es wirklich…

Aber ich hatte versagt. Um Jack zu helfen, sollte ich einen Vertrag mit ihm eingehen. Es war schließlich der Wunsch deiner Schwester Jack zu helfen. Und wie konnte ich ihr denn nur einen Wunsch abschlagen?  
Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass alles so enden würde.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dir selbst dein Leben nehmen würdest, um mich zu beschützen. Alice… das war ich wirklich nicht wert. Ich wollte diese Menschen nicht töten, aber dich zu verlieren… das ist noch viel schlimmer…

Oz… Es gibt keinen Grund zu verzweifeln. Nach allem hattest du sowieso nichts, was du dein nennen konntest.

Jack… Es war alles deine Schuld. Ich hätte die niemals vertrauen sollen. Ich hätte niemals einen Vertrag mit dir eingehen sollen. Dann wäre uns allen das schlimmste erspart geblieben. Alice wäre niemals gestorben. Ich hätte für immer an Alices Seite bleiben können. Lacie hätte das niemals gewollt. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sei geopfert werden sollte. Sie akzeptierte es. Auch wenn es traurig war… du hättest es einfach akzeptieren sollen… aber sie was aus dir geworden ist. 

Du bist ein Chain… B-Rabbit, der Zerstörer…

Da hattest du Recht. Ich bin B-Rabbit, der Chain und nicht Alice. Alice war ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen und ich war der Chain, der zig Menschen umgebracht hatte. An meinen Händen klebt ihr Blut und nicht an Alices. Sie ist das reinste Wesen, das ich kenne.  
Und wenn ich der Zerstörer bin, dann werde ich die Quelle dieses Unheils zerstören, Jack. Ich werde dich zerstören. Ich hasse dich Jack. Es ist alles deine Schuld.

Die Menschen, die du liebtest und die Menschen, die du wünschtest zu beschützen… Das alles, was du erreichen wolltest… sie waren alles Fälschungen.

Jack… Es gab noch nie jemanden, den ich so sehr hasste. Du hast so viel Unglück gebracht. Und das alles für Lacie. Aber das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Was einmal tot ist, soll nicht noch einmal wiederbelebt werden. Somit gerät das Gleichgewicht der Welt ins Schwanken…  
Und Jack… eigentlich bist doch du es, der ein falsches Leben geführt hat. Warum kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden.

Verschwinden… warum muss ich urplötzlich an Alice denken? Wird sie etwa auch verschwinden?  
Schließlich habe ich ihr einen Teil meiner Kräfte gegeben, damit sie nicht verschwindet. Aber wenn ich jetzt meine Erinnerungen und Gedanken wiedererlangt habe… heißt das nicht, dass Alice jetzt verschwinden wird?

Geschockt reiße ich meine Augen auf. Das darf ich nicht zulassen! Ich darf sie nicht schon wieder verlieren…  
Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, was mir mehr oder weniger gelang. Vor mir sehe ich einen geschockten und blutverschmierten Gil stehen und neben ihm steht Leo. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Oswald die Kontrolle über ihn. Als ich meinen besten Freund ansehe, starrt er mich unglaubwürdig an. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich jemals aufwache.

Ich kann einen Hauch von Erleichterung in seinem Blick sehen.  
“Oz…”, kommt es von ihm heißer.  
Er ist den Tränen nahe. Er ist und bleibt Gil, egal was passiert.  
Ich lächelte ihn an.  
“Es ist schon in Ordnung.”  
Mit viel Anstrengung versuchte ich mich hinzustellen. Die Schusswunde blutete immer noch und das ziemlich stark. Aber sie würde mich nicht umbringen, zumindest nicht momentan. Ich war schließlich kein Mensch.  
Ich sah Leo kurz in die Augen und in ihnen erkannte ich ihn.  
“Oswald… “flüsterte ich kurz.  
Er schaute mich interessiert an. Er hatte mit so einer Wendung wohl nicht gerechnet. Aber es würde nichts bringen, mich zu töten. Jack würde sich einfach ein neues Gefäß suchen. Aber ich werde seine verdammte Seele auslöschen. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen… Sie sollte niemals mehr wiedergeboren werden.

Ich suchte mit meinen Augen schnell Alice. Ich hatte unnötig Zeit verschwendet. Ich fand sie schnell. Sie lag einige Meter von mir entfernt. Neben ihr befand sich Echo-chan. Sie schien recht geschockt zu sein, was all diese Ereignisse betraf. Ihr sonst so emotionsloses Gesicht, hatte sich vor Schreck verzogen. 

Aber als ich sah wie Alice so im Gras lag, wusste ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hektisch humpelte ich zu ihr. Aber es dauerte länger als gedacht. Die Schusswunde schmerzte mit jedem Schritt und ich merkte, wie der Blutverlust meine Sicht benebelte.  
Als ich dann endlich bei ihr war, ließ ich mich auf meine Knie fallen.

“Alice…”, flüsterte ich.  
Sie sah mir in die Augen. Es war schrecklich. Meine schlimmste Befürchtung war wahr geworden. Sie würde verschwinden. Ihre Beine waren schon dabei sich aufzulösen.  
“Oz…”, kam es von ihr heißer.  
Ich packte ihren Oberkörper und umarmte sie fest. Ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Erneut würde sich mich verlassen und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als ihr dabei zu schauen. Wie grausam es doch war.  
“Hey… seit wann habe ich meinem Eigentum erlaubt, mich einfach zu berühren”, kam es energisch von ihr.  
Dieser gewohnte Ausdruck hatte bloß die Auswirkungen, dass die Tränen immer mehr wurden. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
Die Person, die ich am meisten liebte, würde mich erneut verlassen.  
“Hey… Oz… Meine ganzen Klamotten werden wegen dir noch ganz rot. Jetzt hör doch mal auf zu heulen! Du bist doch keine Memme…!”  
Und schon verließ ein Schluchzer meinen Mund. Ich wollte schreien. Sie darf mich einfach nicht verlassen… wie sollte ich denn weiterleben.

Ich drückte sie nur enger an mich.  
“Oz… ich bekomme kaum noch Luft. Jetzt lass mich doch los”  
Ich hörte immer noch nicht auf sie. Aber dann schlug sie mir fest auf den Kopf und ich ließ sie los.  
Ich schaute ihr ins Gesicht.  
Sie schaffte es noch irgendwie sich hinzusetzen und schaute mich an.  
“Jetzt schau dich doch mal an. So was Verheultes soll Oz sein… Schwer zu glauben.”  
“Alice… ich erinnere mich wieder an alles. Was du für mich getan hast… Es ist alles Jacks Schuld… und du verlässt mich schon wieder…”  
Alice Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. Sie sah mich traurig an. Sie legte ihre Hand an meine Wange und meinte dann:” Es war unausweichlich, dass ich verschwinden würde. Immerhin bin ich doch tot. Man kann Tote nicht wiederbeleben. Mein Tod wurde nur ein wenig hinausgezögert… Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich erneut treffen konnte”.  
“Oz… du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere. Ich… liebe dich…”, als sie das sagte lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange.  
Geschockt, sah ich sie an. Ich konnte keinen einzelnen Muskel mehr bewegen. Sie löste sich immer mehr auf.  
Meine letzte Kraft sammelnd, umarmte ich sie erneut.  
“Alice…”, schluchzte ich, “Ich liebe dich auch… Alice… bitte bleib bei mir.”  
Aber dafür war es zu spät. Kaum hatte ich meinen Satz zu ende gesprochen, umarmte ich nur noch Luft, aber ich spürte es. Alice hatte gelächelt.  
“N…Nii -chan? “, hörte ich hinter mir.  
Doch wahr nahm ich es nicht. 

Ich hatte sie verloren. Schon wieder. Und es war schon wieder Jacks Schuld.  
Ich schrie. Ich schrie wie noch niemals in meinem Leben. Ich hatte sie verloren.  
Ich schlug auf den Boden ein, wie ein Verrückter. Echo kroch vor Schreck davon. Sie hatte sicherlich Angst ich würde ihr etwas antun.

Meine Tränen liefen unentwegt meine Wangen entlang. Das würde er mir büßen! Er hatte sie mir genommen. Ich würde ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen. Er hatte mir das genommen, was mir am wichtigsten war.  
Ich streckte meine Hand aus und wenige Sekunden später, erschien meine blutrote Sense. Mit ihrer Hilfe stellte ich mich auf meine zwei Füße.  
Wahrscheinlich sah ich gerade wie ein verrückter Psychopath aus, den Blicken der anderen zu folge. Mit Ausnahme von Leo bzw. Oswald. Er wollte wahrscheinlich sehen, wie die Situation ausgehen würde.  
“Oz…?”, kam es krächzend von Gil.  
Ich sah ihn nicht an.

Die Schusswunde, die er mir zugefügt hatte, spürte ich nicht mehr. Die Wunde in meinem Herzen und meiner Seele war viel zu groß, dass ich diese kleine Wunde noch spüren würde.

“Das wirst du mir büßen. Du hast sie mir genommen! Ich werde dich vernichten Jack!”, schrie ich.  
Und schon durchbohrte ich mich selbst mit meiner Sense. Ich durchbohrte das Siegel, welches mich als illegaler Contraktor zeichnete. Das war auch das Siegel, welches Jacks Seele an meine band. Und wenn ich dieses zerstörte, würde ich auch Jacks Seele vernichten.  
In meinem Geist hörte ich ihn schreien. Doch mein Schmerz war immer noch größer als seiner. Er hatte mir schließlich Alice genommen, der Mensch, der mir am wichtigsten war.  
Noch bevor ich auf dem Boden aufkam, war Jacks Schrei verklungen, aber stattdessen hörte ich die Schreie von den anderen. Die von Gil, Ada und noch ein paar andere, die ich im Moment nicht identifizieren konnte.

Ich lächelte. Endlich war Jack verschwunden. Ich spürte wie ich immer mehr Blut verlor. Obwohl ich kein Mensch war, war diese Wunde tödlich. Ich hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Kam ich jetzt zu dem Ort bei dem Alice war? Hoffentlich. 

Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich schwebte in Dunkelheit. War das die Strafe für alles, was ich getan hatte?  
Aber das war es mir wert. Ich hatte Jack vernichtet… Hoffentlich ging es Alices Schwester gut… Wahrscheinlich hasst sie mich. Sie hatte Jack wirklich gemocht. Aber ich denke ihr war Alice doch wichtiger.

“Oz”  
“Oz-kun”  
“Oz-sama”  
“Nii -chan”  
“Oz… bitte wach auf!”

Ich lächelte. Jack hatte Unrecht.  
Und in meinen Gedanken sah ich, wie Alice lächelte. Wie sehr ich ihr Lächeln doch liebte.

“Da… er hat gelächelt.”

 

Die Menschen, die du liebtest und die Menschen, die du wünschtest zu beschützen… Das alles, was du erreichen wolltest… sie waren alles Fälschungen.

Nein Jack… da hattest du Unrecht. Vollkommen unrecht.

**Author's Note:**

> [Den Tag "Major Character Death" habe ich wegen Jack gewählt]   
> Na..? Lebt Oz noch ;)


End file.
